Santo Domingo Province
| country_flag = | state = | region = Ozama (X) | region_type = Development region | district = | capital = Santo Domingo Este | capital_type = | capital_lat_d =18 | capital_lat_m =29 | capital_lat_s =36 | capital_lat_NS =N | capital_long_d =69 | capital_long_m =52 | capital_long_s =00 | capital_long_EW =W | capital_elevation = 35 | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 1302.2 | area_share = | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = Caribbean Sea | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = 0 | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = | population_note = | population = | population_density =auto | established_type = Province since | established = 2001 | government = 7 municipalities 8 municipal districts | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = 1 Senator 36 Deputies | leader_type = Congresspersons | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | code_type = Area code | code = 1-809 1-829 1-849 | code1_type = ISO 3166-2 | code1 = DO-32 | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Santo Domingo in Dominican Republic.svg | map_size = 250 | map_caption = Location of the Santo Domingo Province | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first = 1 | website = | footnotes = }} Santo Domingo is a Dominican province. It is in the southern part of the country, on the Caribbean coast. Its capital city is Santo Domingo Este. Name The Santo Domingo province is named after the city of Santo Domingo, which has been always the capital city of the country. History The province was created on 16 October 2001. It was part of the Distrito Nacional (National District) before being elevated to the category of province with most of the territory of the old Distrito Nacional. The new province had the municipalities of Santo Domingo Este, Santo Domingo Oeste, Santo Domingo Norte and Boca Chica. San Antonio de Guerra became a municipality in 2004, and Pedro Brand and Los Alcarrizos in 2005. The municipal districts of the province were created in: * 2001: La Victoria * 2004: Hato Viejo, San Luis and La Caleta * 2005: Palmarejo-Villa Linda, Pantoja, La Guáyiga and La Cuaba Location The Santo Domingo province is bordered to the north by the province of Monte Plata, to the east by the San Pedro de Macorís province, to the south by the Caribbean Sea and to the west by San Cristóbal. Population In (last national census), there were }} people living in the Santo Domingo province, and 2,084,651 ( |1}}) living in towns and cities. The population density was |1302.2|km2|prec=1|disp=num}} persons/km². Its population represents |9445281|2 }} of the total population of the country and the province is ranked as the 1st (out of 31 plus the National District) more populated province. , the total estimated propulation of the province is 2,702,028 inhabitants. The largest urban area of the province is Santo Domingo Este, its head municipality or capital, with an urban population (in ) of 851,853 inhabitants. Geography The Santo Domingo province has a total area of . It has of the area of the Dominican Republic and it is ranked as the 16th (out of 31 plus the National District) largest province. The altitude of the provincial capital, Santo Domingo Este, is above sea level. The Santo Domingo province is in the "Llano Costero del Caribe" ("Caribbean Coastal Plain"), a large plain in southeastern Dominican Republic. There are not mountains in the province, only some low hills. The most important rivers are Haina, that makes the western border of the province, and the Ozama with its tributary La Isabela and that separates the province from the Distrito Nacional. Climate The climate of the province is a tropical climate, hot most of the year. Municipalities There are 7 municipalities and 8 municipal districts (M.D.) in the province. Economy It is the province of highest economic activity in the country, with many industries and companies in its territory. Tourism is an important activity in Boca Chica because there is a beach with white sand. References Category:Provinces of the Dominican Republic Category:2001 establishments in the Dominican Republic